phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TotalDramaRox97
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:TotalDramaRox97 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 01:23, November 16, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Cool! You're on this wiki, too!? Awesome! Tpffan5196 01:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Overabundance of User talk edits I've noticed that you've been making a lot of User talk messages back and forth with a couple of other users. You seem to be mistakenly using the User talk pages as a chat room. This is not what those pages are for. They are for more formal discussions with users rather than casual conversation. If you go to any random page on the wiki, you'll notice on the right hand side of the page there is a link to the new chat feature we just recently enabled. You and the other users you'd like to chat with can then either talk in public or you can even use the private message feature on it to have a private conversation. Please consider using the chat (or some other means like Facebook, Twitter, Skype, etc.) to conduct personal conversations in the future. OK? OK. —Topher208 {Talk} 06:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll meet you there. "What do you have to say to that, Lee?" "That was most invigorating!" 18:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:problem I'll tell them that the "deletion" thing was a joke. (That really wasn't funny, BTW). Also, did you get blocked from the fanon? Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 18:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) a. Ah, I see b. That sucks :( Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 19:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree that one month is a little too much, but then again, people tried to help you, but you were still calling them rude, biased, etc. And maybe people do care about you cutting yourself and becoming suicidal, but you don't need to do that to yourself over people on the internet that you've never met. And yeah, Fossy and Goth are going to be really sad when they hear that you got banned. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 20:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) You did kind of intimidate other users, though, like repeatedly calling them rude, biased, Karma Houdinis, etc. I know you're mad at them, but constantly insulting them doesn't help. And insulting the admins is worse, since they could block you at any second. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 00:46, July 27, 2011 (UTC) 1. Yes, intimidating means scaring, but I think it could also be bullying. Not like you were being a bully, but you insulted the admins, JSevere, and Gurgy many times in your blogs. 2. They aren't biased. If they were biased, they would be treating certain users like garbage. I'm sure if any of the people you hate started writing hate comments about you on blogs and stuff, they would get a ban. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 01:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Gurgy and Raging Blast are kind of rude, but they need to be tactful. I think you got banned and they didn't because they didn't go around constantly insulting users and stuff. And as for the users you have problems with: I haven't see Maddy bragging or doing any of the stuff that you said about her at all. Sorry, but I really HAVEN'T seen her doing the stuff you said. I think Goldy was getting annoyed by the over-usage of blog comments and he wanted the conflict to end. I don't know how Che lies to you. Scuba's not being mean, he's just trying to help. And Gurgy and Raging Blast need to be more tactful, but I don't think they want you dead. Gurgy even said in the IRC that if you killed yourself, he would be really upset. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 02:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't talk in the chat, TDR. I'm just saying that in case you're wondering why I keep leaving and entering. P&I4EVAH! 16:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, I'm sorry you got blocked for joking around. Ugh...These guys take things too seriously. -.- P&I4EVAH! 16:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I still don't see how Maddy talks about how great she is. Sorry....But I'll talk to Raging Blast for you to solve this problem. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 18:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) You don't joke about deleting user's pages. That's not even funny. >_< --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 18:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I sometimes joke with no humor intention-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 19:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how you can shorten your block to a week. Some people didn't think that your "joke" was really a joke. Maybe you should talk to them about it. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 22:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Your fanon blog I have just deleted your blog urging users not to visit the Fanon Wiki. This is not an attempt to curtail your freedom of speech, it's just not the proper forum for it. You are currently having issues with the Fanon Wiki's admins, but we can't allow a blog that doesn't have any evidence, only opinion, to discourage other users from visiting that wiki. If you have specific issues to discuss with the Fanon admins, you are still allowed to use your own talk page to make your case on Fanon. —Topher208 {Talk} 19:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) kk would this count as evidence they r talkign about me behind my back and i found some comments offensive http://pf-users.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Administration_Discussion [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 20:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey TDR. How are you feeling? CandaceFan THAT should've been my username. Life is too short to stress yourself over people who don't deserve to be an issue in your life. P&I4EVAH! 12:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) sometimes what we care about most gets all used up or gose away, never to return. somtimes we never get a chance to say goodbey or i love you. life is precious and short. suppose one morning you never wake up. dose all your famliy and friends know you love them? let everyone know how you feel, even if you think thay don't love you back. its amzing what tree little words and smile can do. just in case god calls me home, i just wanted to let you know... I LOVE YOU ! live everyday to the fullest and forgive those who are wrong because tomorrow is not promised. we get on shot in life, dont let anger or pride ruin your chance of happiness. live love laugh! - love selly bear- Since you're not on fanon Since you're not on fanon, I decided to talk to you here.(Tpffan told you were here) I'm REALLY sorry you got bullied at camp. Jerks. Please,if you leave fanon don't leave canon. I don't want to spend a single second without you in my life. 02:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *hug* I was so worried u left and weren't coming back and thx-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 03:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I would never ''leave you. I normally feel akward when I'm friends with boys but you, you're different. No matter what, I'll aways be right there with you. 03:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I read what u said on tpffans talk page I can't believe what's going on u must be so upset I feel awful for u why do u need to go to ur moms workplace- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me]] 03:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thx for feeling for me. I have to go to my mom's work cuz my dad gets off late and my "aunt" isn't here. Although,a guy at my mom's work is a P'n'F fan and he said he would make a copy of their soundtrack for me! I'm really ''sorry you got blocked on fanon. 03:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) That's good and thx I'm trying to get it ended I got block 5 days ago and if u need someone I'm here for u-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me]] 03:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm here for you, too. I don't want to leave this weekend. If I could, I'd transport myself to your house and talk everything over in person. You are the only person that I feel comfortable being myself around. Everything I said to you, I never could've said to anyone else. 03:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello? 04:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm back I was asleep trust me ur are one of the only people I'm sure I can tell anything I would pay uncountable amounts of money to see u in person btw congratz on isabell being featured character first me now u =D- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 11:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Right back at ya. Thx I haven't been on fanon today. 13:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) She got the most support and I'm trying to get my block ended I'm unable to wait till 8/26 when my block scheduled to end-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 13:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I'd do anything ''to get you unblocked. Sorry, I've been at my mom's work pretty much all day. Are you excited for At SD? 22:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thx I'm trying to get unblocked badly and I saw the movie it was too awesome to be called awesome TD told me that if ur so upset to go to them I NEED to go back- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me]] 23:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Did Phin and Izzy kiss? By 'them' does she mean the admins? 00:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Isabella kissed phineas and I think so-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 00:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm both happy and furious about that. 00:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm going insane over my block it's worse that I don't get see u Fossy goth or RBH much T_T-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 00:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm buggin' out, too! I'm only on canon cuz you are. 00:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm only here to talk to the fanon users-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 01:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm only here to talk to you. If I had a choice between saving you and saving the universe, I'd save you. 01:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to say the same but I dont wanna lose Fossy goth or RBH but trust me I would go to the ends of the earth to make u happy-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 01:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. I'm taking the 100 Story Challenge on fanon.Phinabella Rules! 01:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Good luck- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 01:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thx!!!! Most of it has to do with my new fic.Phinabella Rules! 01:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you come on http://mybabysittersavampire.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat we're gonna do our 100th episode tonight 9:00 Ultimate avatar If u could get me back on the fanon I would appreciate it so much-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 02:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll talk to TD.Phinabella Rules! 02:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thx so much (hugs for a long time)-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 02:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! She hasn't answered me. :(Phinabella Rules! 02:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I hope she does I want to talk back on fanon btw u said other than ur face u have more freckles where else-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 03:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I hope she does, too. Aems, legs, neck, back, left middle finger, right middle toe. Why?Phinabella Rules! 03:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering I burned my left middle finger when I was 3-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 03:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) that must've hurt. How?Phinabella Rules! 03:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I was helping my dad flip pancakes and I touched the pan by accident-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 10:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) That must've hurt. My half sis burnt her finger when I was 5 then slammed it in her car door a few weeks later.Phinabella Rules! 00:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ow i tend to be clumsy- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 00:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I am, too. I have no idea how many times I've tripped over my own feet. :P I'm what you might call 'accient prone'. Funny sig.Phinabella Rules! 00:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Im very accident prona and its from the movie- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 01:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I know what it's from. How do you get colorful sigs like that? 01:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I knOw how but Im bad at the nowiki stuff sorry but ask someone else-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 01:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) When do you go back to school?Phinabella Rules! 01:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The day after labor day- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 02:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I go back on the 21st. :PPhinabella Rules! 02:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) That sux has TD replied to u yet-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 02:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) No, no she hasn't. :( Do you have an idea as to what I should do for questioning in my 100 Story Challenge?Phinabella Rules! 02:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know much about the 100 story challenge sorry-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 02:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Tis 'kay. I figured it out. Still nuttin' from TD, though. :(Phinabella Rules! 03:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) (rubs back) I hope she does answer too-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 11:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) STILL ''nothing! I spoiled the AtSD ending on YT. It was a jank ending. :PPhinabella Rules! 00:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Try asking again and it was they should've had alt doof swearing vengeance-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time]] 00:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) She's only edited once all week. Isn't weird how Doof was emotionally scarred but isn't evil in the true sense and Alt.Doof only lost his choo-choo but took over Alt.Danville?Phinabella Rules! 00:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) All I can suggest is ask another admin and yeah besides I know how doof can control the tri state area [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 00:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't know who the admins are and I don't wanna risk asking Scuba. How?Phinabella Rules! 00:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Goldy Che and faddy and hold Roger captive and only agree to free him if they make him ruler- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 00:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Who do you think is the nicest? LOL XDPhinabella Rules! 00:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Che definitely- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 00:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thx. Hope you don't mind me asking, but will you draw a pic of me?Phinabella Rules! 00:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Not at all but it might take a little while cuz I lost most of my colored pencils-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 01:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) THX!! I have these cool bicolored pencils but I don't have a scanner so yeah... Oh, I left Che a message. Fingers crossed she responds soon.Phinabella Rules! 01:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Np and that's so cool where'd u get them And thx I'm crossing my fingers and praying-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 01:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hobby Lobby. *thinking* Che, please answer me, Che please answer me, Che, please answer me.Phinabella Rules! 01:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hola, comostas? (almost certain I misspelled that)Phinabella Rules! 01:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It's como estas and ok going crazy-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 01:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thx. I can speak some Spanish, spelling in it is a different story. I'm already crazy. (Trust me)Phinabella Rules! 01:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC)